Detalhes
by Maria Lua
Summary: Não adianta nem tentar me esquecer durante muito tempo em sua vida eu vou viver - Homenagem aos 50 anos de carreira de Roberto Carlos -


**Detalhes**

**Não adianta nem tentar me esquecer  
durante muito tempo em sua vida eu vou viver**

Eu tinha que parar com isso. Porque eu estava me desmanchando em lágrimas? Na ordem normal das coisas a pessoa que acaba o namoro não deve chorar não é? Mas, os fatores naturais não se adéquam bem a minha situação, quer dizer, normalmente as pessoas acabam com a outra por não sentir mais nada certo? Só que eu ainda amava loucamente ele. Meu peito doía só de respirar e as lágrimas não deixavam de cair. Eu tentava respirar com calma, contudo isso era praticamente impossível. Eu não tinha mais o Edward na minha vida.

-BELLA!! O QUE ACONTECEU? - Perguntou Alice entrando no meu quarto como um furacão.

-Alice - Chamei angustiada e ela esquecendo a provável bronca e me abraçando com força. Ela era mesmo minha irmãzinha.

-O Edward ta tão ruim quanto você, volta atrás conversa com ele - Pediu Alice acariciando os meus cabelos tentando me acalmar.

-Eu não posso fazer isso. É egoísmo meu. Alice, ele vai para Oxford - Falei entre soluços.

-Você também pode ir para Oxford - Disse Alice, mas nem ela tinha muita convicção.

-Lice, você sabe que eu nunca vou para Oxford - Falei em tom fanho pelo choro que continuava - É caro demais, longe demais. Eu não posso roubar isso dele, Alice, eu não quero vê-lo me odiando no futuro por ter roubado os seus melhores anos com uma onipresença que eu não possuo. Eu só quero que ele seja feliz.

-E se para ele ser feliz ele precisar estar com você? - Perguntou Alice e eu me afastei.

-Eu não vou tirar o seu maior sonho - Afirmei de costas - Eu amo ele demais para saber quando sair de cena.

-Pelo jeito você está mais do que decidida - Disse Alice e depois de algum tempo ela foi embora. Hoje o meu único amor iria partir para Londres, só que eu sabia que eu não tinha o direito de roubar os seus anos da faculdade. Ainda me faltava um ano do colégio e nem nos meus sonhos eu iria para Oxford. Esse sonho havia acabado, mas era difícil para o meu coração aceitar isso. Ele era tão lindo, perfeito, cavalheiro e por incrível que parece me amava.

-Bells? - Perguntou meu pai entrando cauteloso no quarto. Eu estava deitada chorando abraçada com o ursinho de leão da montanha que ele havia me dado no nosso primeiro aniversario.

-Oi pai - Respondi tentando inutilmente esconder o meu choro incessante.

-Ele está aqui para se despedir - Falou meu pai e eu não sabia o que dizer - Eu posso o deixar subir?

Eu não encontrei o som da minha voz para responder em palavras, então só conformei com a cabeça. Eu sei que não adiantava fingir que estava bem, meus olhos estavam inchados, meu rosto vermelho e eu não conseguia mentir para ele, nunca.

-Isabella - Chamou Edward com sua voz musical mais rouca que o normal só que eu não tive forças para olhar para cima. Senti que ele se sentou em minha cama segurando meu rosto com sua mão o levantando fazendo eu o encarar - Por quê?

-Você sabe que é o melhor - Falei e minha voz não passou de um sussurro - No fundo você sabe.

-Eu não quero que esse nosso momento se torne mais uma discussão - Disse Edward fechando brevemente os olhos me privando de decorar mais uma vez cada detalhe daqueles olhos verdes - Posso te dar um último beijo?

Novamente minha voz sumiu e apenas confirmei com a cabeça. Seus lábios tomaram os meus com desejo de matar a saudade que a gente sabia que ia sentir. Ajoelhei-me na cama sem quebrar o contado me sentando em seu colo tentando apreciar nem que seja por uma última vez o quanto o seu calor me era agradável, o quanto o seu cheiro era indescritível, o quanto o sabor dos seus lábios era maravilhoso, o quanto nossos corpos se encaixavam perfeitamente.

-Eu nunca vou te esquecer - Sussurrei escondendo o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Vê-lo partir sabendo que ele levava parte de mim doeu bem mais do que eu imaginava. Uma parte de mim morreu ali.

**Detalhes tão pequenos de nós dois**

**São coisas muito grandes para esquecer**

**E a todo hora vão estar presentes**

**Você vai ver**

Nada pior do que arrumar mala era desfazê-las. Eu estava no meu segundo ano na faculdade e por incrível que pareça eu sentia muita falta de Forks. Agora eu estava estudando em Boston e meu pai finalmente se mudou daquela casa que tinha até antes que eu nascesse. Charlie casou a mais ou menos três meses com Sue, uma mulher da reserva indígenas de La Push, e ela não queria uma casa que lembrasse tanto Renée então pediu que eles se mudassem e ela delicadamente tirou tudo que havia no meu quarto e me enviou em caixas.

Abri a primeira e não pude deixar de sorrir abertamente. Lá estava um porta-retrato onde estava retratado eu, Alice e Rosalie. A Rose com seus deslumbrantes cabelos loiros e maliciosos olhos azuis e a Lice com as feições de fada e cabelos levemente grandes. Elas apesar da distância nunca deixaram de serem minhas melhores amigas. Toda tarde de sábado a gente se encontrava no MSN para colocar a conversa em dia.

Eu nunca esqueço o quanto foi difícil para eu perceber que não teria mais as duas ao meu lado. Elas estudavam em Oxford e eu pela primeira vez em tempos me vi perdida sentindo falta dos comentários maliciosos da Rose e as atitudes impulsivas da Lice. Minha sorte foi conhecer Ângela e Leah, que por acaso era filha de Sue. Mas, ninguém substituiria as minhas melhores amigas.

Fui dividindo o que continuaria comigo e o que eu iria doar. Guardei muitas fotos e cartinhas e deixei na caixa roupas antigas que não cabiam mais em mim. Abri a segunda caixa e vi coisas do tempo em que eu ainda morava com a minha mãe, nela não guardei nada. A terceira era de provas e trabalhos antigos e a partir da quarta começou a tortura.

Nela havia coisas minhas e do Edward. Tinha ursinhos e muitas fotos. Eu peguei uma que estava apenas ele e senti meus olhos marejarem ao perceber que a sua imagem ainda mexia comigo. Sorri nostálgica quando vi pequenos bilhetes que ele me mandava e que eu sempre guardava. Peguei uma caixinha com um DVD e me arrastei até a televisão o colocando. A imagem dele sorrindo preencheu a tele.

-_O que você está fazendo senhora Cullen?_ - Perguntou Edward olhando para câmera e eu recordei daquele dia.

-_Edward para de me chamar assim_ - Mandou minha voz por trás da câmera e o Edward sorriu

-_Oxe Isabella Cullen, você ainda vai ser minha esposa esqueceu?_ - Perguntou Edward encarando a câmera e era como se ele estivesse me encarando agora naquele momento.

-Para de se torturar - Mandou Leah chegando ao meu lado tirando o controle da minha mão fazendo a tela se escurecer.

-Eu sinto tanto a falta dele - Desabafei e comecei a chorar.

Leah me abraçou tentando me acalmar. A imagem dele nunca esteve mais viva em minha mente.

**Se um outro cabeludo aparecer na sua rua  
e isso lhe trouxer saudades minhas, a culpa é sua  
o ronco barulhento do seu carro  
a velha calça desbotada ou coisa assim  
imediatamente você vai lembrar de mim**

-Eu sinceramente nem sei por que estou fazendo isso – Resmunguei me olhando no espelho. Meus cabelos castanhos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo alto e eu vestia uma bata azul com uma calça jeans justa.

-Você está tento um encontro – Disse Leah sorrindo abertamente – E o Mike é muito bonitinho.

-Ele ganhou esse encontro pelo meu cansaço – Reclamei parando de me olhar – Sem contar que ele tem o cabelo bagunçado.

-Qual é problema? Ele até que fica bonitinho – Disse Ângela e eu revirei os olhos. Mas, como eu poderia dizer a elas que mesmo depois de quase três anos eu ainda pensava no Edward? Como eu poderia explicar que o jeito bagunçado que o Mike arrumava o cabelo era uma imitação barata da forma que o Edward arrumava o seu cabelo?

-Eu já vou – Falei saindo do meu apartamento.

Como eu já havia imaginado o meu relacionamento com o Mike não passou do segundo encontro. Ele era grudento de mais.

Os meses foram seguindo e cá estou eu lutando contra a minha caminhonete que morreu. Foi quase impossível para eu não lembrar do Edward. Ele vivia esculhambando com o meu carro idoso.

-Precisando de ajuda? – Perguntou um moreno de cabelos longos pretos, olhos de mesma cor e traços charmosos.

-Talvez – Respondi me permitindo fazer charme e ele sorriu.

**Eu sei que um outro deve estar falando ao seu ouvido  
palavras de amor como eu falei, mas, eu duvido  
duvido que ele tenha tanto amor  
e até os erros do meu português ruim  
e nessa hora você vai lembrar de mim**

Foi quase impossível não deixar o Jacob entrar na minha vida. Ele era tão companheiro e amigo e eu estava precisando disso pra eu me sentir bem novamente. Mas, eu ainda sentia que faltava alguma coisa no nosso relacionamento. Não era um relacionamento completo já que infelizmente só um de nós se entregava completamente, e esse alguém não era eu.

-Que cara é essa? – Perguntou Ângela se sentando ao meu lado no sofá.

-O Jacob disse que me amava – Respondi comendo mais do sorvete que estava no meu colo.

-Desculpa, eu acho que não captei – Disse Ângela com cara de duvida – Você não devia estar feliz?

-Devia se eu tivesse conseguido dizer um "Eu também", mas foi como se eu tivesse me traindo entende? – Perguntei quase desesperada.

-Se traindo ou traindo de alguma forma o Edward? – Perguntou a Ângela perspicaz e eu não sabia o que falar.

-Eu...eu não sei – Falei me afundando mais no sofá tentando apenas não pensar.

**À noite, envolvida no silêncio do seu quarto,  
antes de dormir você procura o meu retrato  
mas na moldura não sou eu quem lhe sorri  
mas você vê o meu sorriso mesmo assim  
e tudo isso vai fazer você lembrar de mim**

Ângela foi embora me deixando sozinha com os meus pensamentos. Eu sabia que no fundo ela estava certa, mas eu não conseguia dizer aquelas três palavrinhas para mais ninguém que não fosse ele...eu nunca esqueci completamente ele.

Deitei na minha cama tentando lembrar dos meus momentos felizes com o Jacob, mas tudo que veio foi a imagem nunca esquecida daquele rapaz de cabelos acobreados, olhos verdes, sorriso torto e feições de anjo caído.

Saí da cama pegando a caixa que guardava embaixo da minha cama tirando uma foto nossa abraçados. Passei o dedo lentamente pelo rosto sorridente dele como se tivesse acariciando o próprio sorri pra imagem me deitando novamente desejando um boa noite de forma silenciosa para um Edward que não poderia me escutar.

**Se alguém tocar seu corpo como eu, não diga nada  
não vá dizer meu nome sem querer à pessoa errada  
pensando ter amor nesse momento, desesperada, você tenta até o fim  
e até nesse momento você vai lembrar de mim**

_-O que é que você está olhando? – Perguntei corando intensamente. Havia sido a minha primeira vez, a nossa primeira vez._

_-Você nunca esteve mais bonita – Falou Edward traçando cada parte do meu rosto com seus dedos elegantes._

_-Você me mata de vergonha – Reclamei enterrando o meu rosto na curva do seu pescoço._

_-Eu amo você – Disse Edward beijando a minha testa e eu sorri – Posso te ter novamente??_

_-Você pode me ter pela vida inteira – Falei antes de beijá-lo._

Abri os olhos assustada temendo ter dito o seu nome em sonhos. Ao meu lado estava Jacob adormecido segurando a minha cintura possessivamente. Eu levantei da cama não querendo mais sentir o seu toque. Eu não podia continuar com isso. Simplesmente não podia.

E não continuei. Desde que eu havia descoberto por acaso que a Leah gostava do Jacob e ele sentia algo por ele não consegui continuar com esse relacionamento que estava fazendo três pessoas sofrerem. Eu nunca fui do Jacob, nem uma mínima parcela de mim.

**Eu sei que esses detalhes vão sumir na longa estrada  
do tempo que transforma todo amor em quase nada  
mas quase também é mais um detalhe  
um grande amor não vai morrer assim  
por isso, de vez em quando você vai  
vai lembrar de mim**

**Lice **diz:

_Ola amiga!! _

_A Rose vai se atrasar, mas chega já_

_Como ta a vida?_

**B. **diz:

_Tudo bem...aposto que tem o namorado grandalhão no meio dessa história._

_A vida ta boa...eu terminei com o Jacob._

**Rose **diz:

_Ola meninas!!_

_Desculpa à demora, o Emm queria um pouquinho da minha atenção_

_Sim Srta. Isabella que história é essa?_

**Lice **diz:

_Ola Rose!!_

_Conta Bella!!_

**B. **diz:

_Ah meninas!!_

_Vocês sabem que eu nunca gostei dele mais do que como um amigo e depois que eu descobri que ele e a Leah se gostavam descobri que esse relacionamento estava machucando três pessoas._

**Rose **diz:

_Foi melhor assim._

**Lice **diz:

_Pelo jeito essa foi a semana dos fins, o Edward finalmente acabou com a vaca da Tanya...foram dias longos._

**B. **diz:

_Eles acabaram?_

**Lice **diz:

_Aham_

**B. **diz:

_Eu tenho uma novidade ótima para vocês._

**Rose **diz:

_Qual??_

_*curiosa*_

**B. **diz:

_Eu consegui um trabalho aí em Londres. Eu vou trabalhar como professora de uma escola só para mulheres e vou começar a escrever a minha peça...já consegui os patrocínios._

**Lice **diz:

_É SERIO?? VERDADE? OMG!! OMG!!! O TRIO REUNIDO NOVAMENTE? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE?? QUANDO VOCÊ VEM? VOCÊ PODE FICAR AQUI EM CASA ATÉ SE ESTABILIZAR!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!!_

**Rose **diz:

_É SERIO?? VERDADE? OMG!! OMG!!! O TRIO REUNIDO NOVAMENTE? DESDE QUANDO VOCÊ SABE?? QUANDO VOCÊ VEM? VOCÊ PODE FICAR AQUI EM CASA ATÉ SE ESTABILIZAR!! OMG!! OMG!! OMG!! [2]_

**B. **diz:

_É verdade sim...eu já aluguei um ap pela internet...a Ângela vai morar comigo ai ela conseguiu um emprego no mesmo colégio_

**Lice** diz:

_Que coisa maravilhosa...você finalmente vai conhecer o Jasper_

Nós passamos o resto da tarde fazendo mil e um planos, mas uma coisa não saia da minha cabeça: o Edward está solteiro. E eu ia para Londres. Eu ia morar na mesma cidade que ele. Respirei com dificuldade indo começar a arrumar a minha mala.

**Um mês depois**

-Nossa eu não sei como você continua inteira depois de um vôo como esse - Reclamou Ângela e eu sorri. A minha amiga odiava voar, já eu não sentia nada. Finalmente havíamos chagado na capital da Inglaterra, a Alice prometeu que estaria me esperando perto da porta de saída do aeroporto - Você ta vendo sua amiga?

Eu e ela estávamos no segundo andar e eu me aproximei da escada rolante procurando aquele ser saltitante e animado, mas não a encontrei. Não era Alice que estava me esperando, era _**ele**_. Ele não estava distante de mim. Ele parecia mais forte e charmoso, os anos fizeram bem a ele. Edward usava terno com um casaco preto que contrastava com a cor branca de sua pele. Os seus cabelos acobreados caiam na sua testa, mas eu não pude observar o seu rosto já que o mesmo estava olhando para o chão.

-OMG! É ele? - Perguntou Ângela seguindo o meu olhar - O que é que você está esperando? Vai lá.

Eu deixei minhas malas com ela e desci as escadas rolantes com pressa. Passei a mão na blusa tentando desamassá-la e foi nesse momento que seus olhos me encontraram. Eles pareciam brilhar e eu simplesmente deixei de respirar. Ele sorriu com aquele sorriso torto. Edward começou a se aproximar a passos largos e pareceu tão certo eu simplesmente me jogar em seus braços. Eu não sentia mais o chão já que ele me ergueu e foi como voltar ao lar. Meu corpo se encaixava completamente a sua forma. Seu cheiro continuava o mesmo apesar dele parecer ainda mais lindo e charmoso.

-Respira - Pediu Edward e sua voz melodiosa parecia bem mais madura e eu fiz o que ele havia pedido - Eu senti tanto a sua falta.

-Eu também. Você sumiu - Comentei ainda abraçada a ele aspirando ao seu perfume inebriante.

-Desculpa, eu estava na França - Disse Edward sem me soltar. Era como se a gente tivesse se reencontrando.

-Eu nunca te esqueci - Admiti sabendo que eu estava corada. Ele não disse nada apenas me colocou no chão segurando minha nuca com uma mão roubando os meus lábios. Eu joguei os meus braços o abraçando pelo pescoço dando passagem para ele aprofundar o beijo. Eu gemi baixo quando apreciei novamente o sabor de sua boca sorrindo levemente ao perceber que aquilo não era mais uma ilusão da minha cabeça, eu não era tão criativa. Senti seu braço enlaçando minha cintura colando completamente o seu corpo no meu. Puxei seu cabelo com um pouquinho de força quando senti a mão que estava em minha nuca descer pela linha da minha coluna me fazendo ficar completamente arrepiada. Voltei a colocar minhas mãos em sua nuca arranhando de leve sabendo que ele adorava isso.

-Senhores - Chamou um homem, mas eu estava tão envolvida que nem liguei e pelo jeito o Edward também não já que sua mão escorregaram pela lateral do meu corpo me puxando para entrelaçar minhas pernas em sua cintura sem nunca quebrar o beijo - Senhores!!

Gemi levemente de novo quando senti ele mordendo levemente meu lábio inferior me dando alguns segundos para puxar um pouco de ar antes de me beijar novamente. O segundo beijo foi ainda melhor. Só que agora não era mais desejo era amor, saudade, carinho, promessas. Sua língua agora passeava na minha boca serpenteava por cada mínimo espaço.

-Senhores!! - Falou novamente o homem e de repente todo o som do aeroporto havia sumido e eu me afastei lentamente do Edward querendo decorar cada traço do seu rosto - Senhores, eu vou ter que prender os senhores por atentado ao pudor?

O Edward me colocou no chão e quando eu olhei em volta encontrei uma roda de pessoas nos encarando, a Ângela rindo e um guarda fardado ao nosso lado.

-Desculpa seu guarda, mas foram cinco anos sem beijar o amor da minha vida - Disse Edward mordendo o lábio inchado pelos nossos beijos completamente corado.

-A senhora é estrangeira e vai ter que me acompanhar - Falou o guarda e eu senti os meus olhos marejarem ao pensar que o meu futuro com o Edward iria acabar antes mesmo de recomeçar.

-Seu guarda, o senhor não pode estragar uma história de amor - Disse uma velhinha de olhos marejados.

-Foram cinco anos - Disse uma mulher que parecia ter uns quarenta anos que suspirava só de olhar pro Edward.

-E ele parece um príncipe - Disse uma menina que parecia ter uns sete anos com uma boneca de pano nos braços.

-Tudo bem, saiam logo daqui - Mandou o guarda com um sorriso leve e o Edward agradeceu me abraçando pelo ombro arrastando o carrinho com as minhas e as malas da Ângela.

-Vocês deram um belo show lá dentro - Comentou Ângela meio tímida meio divertida.

-Cinco anos - Comentou Edward sorrindo abertamente.

-E ela nunca te esqueceu - Disse Ângela me fazendo corar

**Não adianta nem tentar me esquecer**

**durante muito e muito tempo em sua vida**

**eu vou viver**

**N/a: Olaa**

**Bom...essa é a minha pequena homenagem aos 50 anos de carreira do rei Roberto Carlos. A música é "detalhes" e minha mãe escuta tanto que tinha que ser ela na song.**

**Então...gostaram???**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Sem noção? Ótima? Perfeita?**

**Digam o que acharam**

**Beju **


End file.
